


Back Stabber

by rosesandribbons



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stabbing, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandribbons/pseuds/rosesandribbons
Summary: “Spider-Man, fancy meeting you here,” the man said with a smile on his face. Peter grimaced under his mask, the look on the man's face making his heart skip a few beats.“Alright man, I think I’m just going to stick you right here until-” Peter was cut off as his Spidey-Sense started screaming at him to get out, get out, get out!He raised his wrist at the man, planning to stick him to the wall when white, hot pain tore through his torso. The boy looked down to see a knife sticking through his lower abdomen, then entrance wound in his back and the tip of the knife just barely visible under his belly button.Day one: Stabbed
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Back Stabber

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just want to thank you all for the support on my previous works! You have all been amazing! I’m going to attempt Febuwhump 2021, but I may not complete it because my schedule is going to start getting more and more busy. It’s my goal to get chapter two of Moonlight Promenade out this month, so that also may slow me down, but I’m going to try my best. I’m an extremely slow writer- you would be surprised. I may end up carrying this into March if I can’t finish, but I would love to fill out all of the prompts for it. Thank you for the support!

Peter released the lever on his webshooter, letting himself rapidly descend towards the street before catching himself on the corner of a building and flying into the air again. 

It was a Friday evening, so his curfew was extending to 12 o’clock, giving him a few extra hours before he had to head back to his apartment. May had an overnight shift tonight, leaving him with an empty apartment and season 9 of Criminal Minds calling his name. 

Tonight had been uneventful, he had only stopped two muggings during the five hours he had been out, so he spent most of his time swinging around the city and taking pictures with little kids. 

Peter had sprinted into an alley after decathlon practice was over, eager as ever to put on his suit and protect Queens. He could already tell something was going on because the hairs on his arm stuck up just before practice was over, so Peter stuck his backpack to the wall and quickly webbed into the air. 

That was when Peter had stopped his first mugging. That’s right. Five hours ago. 

So, then the boy had started to swing around the city for an hour, never even having a reason to land on the ground. 

After Peter had become Spider-Man, the crime rates in Queens had dropped lower than they ever had been before, but sometimes Peter was disappointed when he heard the news. Obviously, that was what he was going for, looking out for the little guy, but that almost left him with nothing to do. 

He stopped his second mugging about an hour and a half after the first, and then made his way towards Central Park. 

A little boy had given him a handful of breadcrumbs there, and together the two had fed the small ducklings that were swimming about in the pond. That was definitely something that he was going to tell Mr. Stark about the next time they talked. 

After running around the park for a bit, Peter swung away to make sure he wasn’t missing anything else. Nothing eventful had happened over the next few hours, so eventually the vigilante dropped on an empty rooftop and sat down on the ledge of it. His thoughts drifted to his sandwich from Delmar’s that was waiting for him in his backpack. He could head back to his apartment and call it a night, finally let himself relax for once- 

A scream interrupted his thoughts from a few blocks away, and Karen immediately showed him the quickest route to get to the disturbance. The boy leaped off the building and swung his way into danger. 

Peter arrived at the scene moments later, silently crawling on a wall of the alley. It was just your average mugging, some crook looking for money for food or drugs, nothing out of the ordinary. The mugger had a woman cornered against a dumpster with a knife held to her throat. 

“Give me the purse and you get away unharmed,” came the gruff voice of the man. 

“Please, I have two kids at home, I can’t, please-” the woman broke off into sobs as the man applied more pressure against her. 

“I won’t ask again.” 

Peter chose this as his moment to drop down from the wall and land behind the pair. “Hey man, her purse, her rules. Why don’t you back up so we can talk this out,” he quipped. 

As Ned had deemed it, Peters ‘Spidey-Sense’ started tingling at the back of his neck. The boy decided to ignore it in favor of getting the woman to safety. 

The mugger whipped around at the voice, letting go of his hold on the woman as he did so. The lady took off the second she was released and ran straight out of the alley. 

“Spider-Man, fancy meeting you here,” the man said with a smile on his face. Peter grimaced under his mask, the look on the man's face making his heart skip a few beats. 

“Alright man, I think I’m just going to stick you right here until-” Peter was cut off as his Spidey-Sense started screaming at him to get out, get out, get out! 

He raised his wrist at the man, planning to stick him to the wall when white, hot pain tore through his torso. The boy looked down to see a knife sticking through his lower abdomen, then entrance wound in his back and the tip of the knife just barely visible under his belly button. Peter looked back up to see the man still standing exactly how he was before, no sign that he had done anything to harm him. 

The woman that he had just saved walked into his line of sight with a smug grin on her face. 

Because he hadn’t saved her. She had tricked him. 

A literal back-stabber. 

Peter stumbled backwards until he hit the wall behind himself, gasping at the pain that coursed through his body when he did so. He slowly slid down the wall, hands moving to clutch where the blood was rapidly spilling from the puncture wound on his stomach. 

By now Peter was on the ground, attempting to keep his breaths even as his vision started to fade around the edges. 

Then a face was right in front of his, smelling of cigarettes and bad breath. “Maybe next time you’ll watch whose friends you send to jail, Spider-Man.” 

The man then slammed his hand against Peter’s forehead, causing his head to collide roughly with the wall behind him. He whimpered as the pair walked away as if nothing had happened. 

As if they hadn’t just stabbed a fifteen-year-old kid. 

“Mmmph,” the boy whined. “K- Kare- Karen... need- need Mis’r Star’.” Peter’s words started to slur as the pain only got worse. 

“P- -er... I de... dama-… -ouble con...” the boy listened as his AI’s voice came through in static, and finally disconnected. 

“Mmmmm,” Peter whined. He didn’t care how childish he sounded, his stomach hurt and his back hurt and everything hurt and he wanted it to stop, stop, stop! 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he started panicking. He had no way to contact anyone, and he had a knife sticking all the way though his abdomen. 

Peter could tell he was slipping, that he wouldn’t have enough time to wait around for someone to find him or realize that he was missing. As his only option, the vigilante stuck his hand to the brick wall above him, and with all the strength he could muster, he pulled himself up into a standing position. 

He heard someone screaming, but he had lost so much blood that he didn’t even realize it was himself. He leaned against the wall in an attempt to catch his breath, and after a moment he took a step forward, only to jostle the knife splitting him in two and pass out cold on the concrete floor. 

\------------------------------------- 

Tony was working on one of the Audi engines in his lab while Fall Out Boy blasted in the background. He was planning on getting up soon to take a shower and then invite Peter over to stay for the weekend. 

He smiled at the thought of the kid. After Peter had crashed his plane and saved basically every piece of Avengers tech from being taken, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep the kid at arm's length anymore. 

The man wanted to at first, knowing his tendency to destroy every relationship he's ever had with anyone at all. But somehow Peter had worked his way into Tony's life at one point or another, and there was no benefit in keeping him away. After Peter had turned down his idea of moving upstate, Tony decided to at least make something real. 

So, he showed up to the Parker's apartment after Peter’s school was out, once again surprising the two, and this time asking if they would like to make the internship a real thing. Peter had said yes immediately, and it had taken a bit of convincing to get may on board, but soon enough Peter would come to the compound every Wednesday for his Stark Internship, and yes, a real one that is. 

It didn't take long for the pair to grow close, as Peter rambled on about his life every minute they were together, and Tony listen to every word of it. 

One thing led to another, and somehow Peter had ended up spending a few weekends at the compound, of which were some of Tony’s favorite days. They would spend their days in the lab or watching movies together when it got late. It wasn't unusual for the boy to fall asleep on Tony’s shoulder, which is when Tony would help the kid to bed and make sure he was comfortable before wishing him good night. 

So yeah, Peter Parker made Tony stark soft. And on occasion gave him a heart attack, but that’s fine. 

It was worth it to have the boy in his life. 

"Fri, is the kid on patrol?" He asked.

“It appears so, boss.” 

“Put him on the line.” Tony waited for the chattery voice of his favorite kid to fill the lab, but was met with silence. 

“Uh, any time now, Fri.” 

“Boss, it seems I am having trouble connecting with Karen.” 

Tony’s head snapped up at the AI’s words. “What do you mean, ‘Having trouble connecting’? You don’t have troubles, Friday. Are you sure he is still in the suit?” 

“I am quite certain boss. As you said, ‘I don’t have troubles.” 

Tony rolled his eyes at the voice. She was learning. “Well then why can’t you connect? I swear, if he hacked that suit again-” 

“I don’t recognize any change in coding boss, although it seems that his heater, air conditioning, and tracker have gone offline.” 

Tony immediately knew something was wrong. Yeah, it was possible for the kid to remove his tracker, but Tony was pretty sure he had hammered it into the boy's head that ‘it’s there for your safety’. Plus, disabling his heater and A/C, that made no sense. 

“You got a suit ready, Fri?” 

“Ready to go to Peter’s last known location.” 

\------------------------------- 

Peter groaned as his body was shook gently. He tried to speak to tell the hands to go away, but his tongue felt like lead and all he could do was groan again as pain shot through his torso. 

“I know bud, but I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?” A voice said. 

Peter knew that voice, knew he trusted it and found comfort and warmth in it, and both of those things sounded pretty good right now. 

The kid cracked his eyes open to see the Iron Man suit hovering over him, with a very scared looking Mr. Stark inside of it. The helmet of the suit was retracted to show the man's slightly messy hair and grease smudged face. Tony looked as if he had left the lab in a rush, which was most likely the real deal. 

“No bud, no lab time yet.” 

(Did he say that out loud?) 

“We’re gonna get you back to the compound and Helen is going to fix you up real good, okay? I just need you to keep your eyes open for me, Underoos. Can you do that for Mr. Stark?” 

Peter whimpered but nodded as the pain started to bump up a notch, tears starting to fall from his eyes without his consent. 

“It’s okay, Pete. I’ve got you. I’m just going to pick you up okay? It might hurt a bit, but I’m just trying to help.” All the man got in response was a weak hum, so Tony quickly but carefully slipped his arms around the boy. “Alright, Pete, we’re going up in three, two, one.” 

Peter didn’t even have time to scream again before the pain bumped up to one hundred and he passed out in Iron Man’s arms. 

\---------------------------------- 

When Peter started to wake up, all he could really focus on was the warm hand gripping his. He tugged on his arm a bit but nothing happened, so he slowly opened his eyes to be met with a dimly lit room. He glanced around to realize it was a hospital room, most likely the Medbay at the compound. 

He turned his attention to his right where he found one Tony Stark sitting in a plastic chair, chin resting against his chest as he snored softly, hand curled tightly around Peter’s. 

“Mr. Stark?” the brunette whispered quietly. No response. “Mr. Stark?” He said a little louder this time, shaking his hand slightly. 

The man’s head snapped up with wide eyes, immediately searching the room for danger, face softening when his eyes landed on Peter. 

Tony sat up a bit straighter, free hand moving to start running through Peter’s curls. “Hey buddy. You feelin’ alright?” 

Peter hummed as his eyes closed, leaning into his mentor's touch. 

“You remember what happened?” Tony questioned in an uncharacteristically soft voice. 

Peter took a deep breath in and sighed while saying, “Got skewered. Peter kabob.” 

Tony chuckled at the boy’s words while continuing to run his hand through the soft curls. “Only you, kiddo. Only you.” 

Tony watched the boy for a moment and couldn’t deny the swell of love he felt in his chest. Peter’s head was still tilted into Tony’s hand with his eyes closed, looking more peaceful than Tony had ever seen him. 

“Why don’t you go back to sleep, bud. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“M’kay Mr. Stark... thank you for saving me,” Peter whispered. 

“Anytime kiddo. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually kinda in love with the ending of this, but I also hate the rest. I hope you guys enjoyed it at least. Hoping to get my next work out tomorrow! Let me know what you think :/


End file.
